This invention relates to containers for perishable items such as fruit and vegetables and, in particular, to a container designed to facilitate high speed packaging and maintain packaged items in a protected, vented structure during shipping and storage.
One of the more important aspects in the food industry is packaging of perishable items for delivery to market. The packaging must be accomplished with speed and must protect the packaged goods for a significant period of time for delivery. Saving man hours in packaging and reducing spoilage of perishable goods both contribute directly to profitability in the industry.
With regard to packaging of perishable items, the conventional method is to fill individual containers either by hand or mechanically. After the containers are filled a closure or top must be applied to the containers in such a manner that the closure or top will not be dislodged in normal shipping conditions. This application and sealing of the top or closure is a labor intensive operation.
With regard to the package itself, plastic materials have generally replaced the use of natural fibers and materials. The old baskets and sacks had both strength and porosity sufficient to maintain the integrity of the package and provide ventilation to the items inside. However, these older materials have been replaced, in large part, by plastic bags and plastic boxes. To provide adequate ventilation to the interior of the these molded or extruded plastic containers requires some form of perforation of the walls of the containers. The amount of perforation is restricted in these plastic containers because the perforations reduce the strength of the material. With a small number of perforations, the possibility of ventilation becoming blocked increases. Without proper ventilation, the perishable goods inside the package quickly become damaged.
Disclosed is a container assembly adapted for high speed packaging of perishable items. The container is formed with perforate ribbed walls to add rigidity and allow air to circulate through the package. The ribs are shaped to maintain the perforations open during stacking and shipping. The mouth of the container has a peripheral flange. The flange has living or integral hinged closures for securing a separate top.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a container which may be filled and securely closed with a minimum amount of labor.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a plastic container with perforations providing adequate ventilation for perishable goods.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container shaped to prevent the perforations from being closed during shipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a the container with a mouth structure which permits high speed registration of a separate closure therewith.
It is a further object of invention to provide the mouth structure with hinged fasteners which may be mechanically closed to secure the closure to the container.